Light emitting devices such as light emitting diodes (LEDs) or laser diodes (LDs) using Group III-V or II-VI compound semiconductor materials render a variety of colors such as red, green, blue and ultraviolet rays in accordance with development of thin film growth methods and device materials. Light emitting devices efficiently realize white rays using fluorescent materials or combining colors, and have advantages such as low power consumption, semi-permanent lifespan, high response speed, stability and eco-friendliness, as compared to conventional light sources such as fluorescent lamps and incandescent lamps.
Therefore, these light emitting elements are increasingly applied to transmission modules of optical communication units, light emitting diode backlights as a replacement for cold cathode fluorescent lamps (CCFLs) constituting backlights of liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, lighting apparatuses using white light emitting diodes as a replacement for fluorescent lamps or incandescent lamps, headlights for vehicles and traffic lights.
A light emitting device including a plurality of the light emitting cells in series or in parallel may include bridge electrode electrically contacting adjacent light emitting cells. Current concentration on the bridge electrode having the narrow area may lead to deterioration in reliability of the light emitting device, such as the bridge electrode 150 being burned.